Somewhere in Neverland
by Swimlikeloco11
Summary: Aiden Jones was kidnapped at the age of 16 by Peter Pan. At first she is confused, but with her new discovered powers, she dives deep into the past, or more correctly, her past. Begins in season three, mostly canon, but contains some smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: without further adieu:**

**It was a frigid winter night when I died. The air was crisp, and the ground frozen. With every push, with every bone shivering scream I let loose, I become closer to death. **

**"Aiden, squeeze my hand, love. You aren't alone." My husband whispered, slipping his hand into mine. When the next contraction comes, I squeeze with all my might. Within the hour my son is born, his sister following along shortly after. The fairy present, a dour thing named Blue, washed my babies before handing them to me. **

**"Rumplestiltskin, after my grandfather." I name my son, kissing his forehead. My breath comes in short gasps as Blue takes my son, handing me my daughter. "Liliana, after Malcolm's mother." I take a deep breathe and kiss her forehead as well before handing her to the Fairy midwife. I turn to my husband and smile, my breath trembling. **

**"Malcolm, my love, I'm not long for this world." Tears roll down his face as he grips my hand. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you more now than I ever have." I reach up to his wet face with my other hand, brushing away a couple of tears. **

**"Aya, my bird, don't leave me. Please." Malcolm's tears fall from his eyes and onto my cheeks. "Don't leave me." I smile bitterly as the life seeps from my body. **

**"I'm not leaving forever, my darling. Only from this life until I reach the next." I take his hand and press it to my cheek, smiling. "We'll meet again. Somewhere in Neverland." I close my eyes and I breathe out for the final time in this life.**

The dream fades and another takes it's place.

**The music is pretty, and I feel like dancing, and that's all I know. My brother sees me walking towards the woods and he scoops me up and brings me with him to where the Piper is. **

** "See him, Aya?" Tristan, my brother, points out the cloaked figure playing on the wooden pipes. "That's the Piper. He doesn't like girls normally, but you're special cuz you're my sister." I nod, not really paying attention to the older boy's words, just wanting to dance. "Go on, have fun. Tell me when you want to go home." I wiggle out of his arms and start dancing along to the music. The boys around me laugh and take turns dancing with me, swooping me up in their arms and spinning me. Suddenly the music stops and I find myself passed to _him. _The Piper. I wrap my chubby arms around his neck and hug him, pushing his hood down accidentally. His gray eyes meet my green ones surprised. I smile at him and pat his cheek. **

** "What's your name, little one?" He asks, his voice surprisingly tender. **

** "Aiden." I tell him, reaching at his messy hair.**

** "And how old are you, Miss Aiden?" He catches my hand and puts it against his cheek.**

** "Three and 1/2." I furrow my eyebrows, "At least I think." He raises an eyebrow and chuckles before addressing the group of boys who were staring at us.**

** "This is Aiden, the Princess of Neverland!" The boys let out a collective whoop and start dancing again as The Piper takes off his cloak and put it on my shoulders. Tristan stands to the side, grinning like a madman. **

** "Go on and play with the boys, Princess." The Piper urges me, setting me onto my feet. I reach up to him and kiss his cheek before running off to the dancing boys.**

The dream fades there and I become painfully aware of my uncomfortable position. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, yawning. I look at the clock, and groan internally. 3:30 am. Of course I wake up at 3 freaking 30. God knows I can't wake up at 9 am. I thought bitterly, rolling over and pulling my comforter over my head. But try as I might, there is no way I can sleep. A chilly winter breeze blows through my room, startling me. I could've sworn I shut the thing before bed last night. Just then there is a creak in my room, and I bolt upright, tossing my blankets aside.

"Who's there?" I whisper, reaching around for my baseball bat. "Be warned, I've got a bat." The intruder makes a gesture and my bat flies out of my hand. "The fuck?"

"That's no language for a lady, Princess." A silky male voice says in a British accent.

"Don't call me that." I look at the boy who's standing at the edge of my bed, grinning.

"I'll do as I like. Including you." He winks, waving his hand and I float over to him.

"I have to be dreaming. Yup I'm dreaming." I groan, closing my eyes. Arms appear behind my back and under my knees, and I find my face pressed against the boy's chest.

"It's been a long time, Aya bird. Much too long." He kisses my forehead and steps out the window as I clutch to him for dear life. But we never meet the ground.

"Time to go home."

**A/N: Sorry it's short; I'm working on length of chapters as well as quality. Review below for more! I want to get AT LEAST 2 new ones before I release the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I own nothing but plot and characters **

Light works it's way past my eyes and I go to pull my blanket over my head, only to grasp at air. I sit up abruptly, causing the hammock I'm in to overturn. The door creaks open, and the boy from my dream walks in, flanked by two other boys, each dressed in dark clothes.

The Piper motions for his goons to leave before sauntering across the room, stopping across from my splayed out body. He studies me for a moment before a grin crosses his devilishly handsome face.

"Who are you? Where are we?" The words scarcely leave my mouth before he responds.

"You don't remember me? You wound me, love. I'm Peter, Peter Pan. And welcome to Neverland." He smirks.

"Mhmm. And I'm Wendy, I suppose." I mutter sarcastically. "Everyone knows he doesn't exist, Looney Tunes. Now how about you let me go, and we can forget this ever happened. I promise not to call the cops, just let me go." I try to bargain with the boy to no avail.

He reaches over and pulls me up to my feet, pressing his cool lips against my own. Surprised, I bite his lip as hard as I can and shove him away, but before I run, he's pinned me to a wall with my hands above my head.

"Aya bird, I assure you, I am very real. Let go of everything you thought you knew, it doesn't apply here. Be brave, sweet love, Neverland consumes your worries and fears like candy." He whispers into my ear before untangling himself from me and disappearing into thin air.

"What the fuck just happened?" I yell frustratedly, whirling around and kicking the wall. I fall to my knees, screaming and crying until my throat is raw. Everything is so muddled. Magic isn't possible, Peter Pan doesn't exist. My logical mind tells me, but I saw him disappear with my own eyes. Soon my heart slows down and I find myself nodding off on the floor.

I wake up a few hours later in the hammock, it would seem someone moved me from my spot on the floor, decidedly Peter. The walls of the room I'm in are decorated with charcoal still lifes of a girl that looks disturbingly like me. But a different me. A me with long hair and a dress. A me that has never been; at least not in this lifetime.

There's a blunt sound coming from behind me, breaking me from my thoughts. It sounds again and I realize that there's someone at the door. After a few seconds said door opens and a tall, thin blonde haired boy, with a dreadful scar running down the right side of his face, walks in.

"Pan wants you, girl," He drawls, obvious distaste in his voice. He pulls me outside by my arm and points to a path going into the forest around us. "Follow that, and don't run. There is no escaping."

The path I'm to follow is surrounded by dark thorny bushes that have beautiful black blossoms. I'm tempted to pick one, but Peter's voice fills my head, warning me against Neverland. 'Neverland eats your worries and fear like candy.' I start to run until the bushes cease to surround me but I don't slow down until I trip, barreling into Peter's strong chest. He grips my wrists and chuckles darkly in my ear.

"Aya, I knew you were attracted to me, but I didn't expect you to fall for me." He purrs seductively into my ear.

"Don't call me Aya." I growl at him, annoyed at his use of my family pet name.

"You've got fire, I like fire." His sparkling dark eyes meet mine, and he shoves my back into the tree behind me, pinning my wrists above my head. "Don't forget Aiden, I make the rules, and you are mine. Along with everything else on this island." I just stare at him, drinking in his terrifying beauty. He snickers and releases me from his deathly grip. Purple and blue bruises are already starting to bloom around my wrists. I open my mouth, a sarcastic comeback already forming in my mind when his mouth slams against mine, and he shoves me against the tree. I knee him in the groin and shove him away angrily.

"I'm not one of your little bitches, dickwad. You can't just kidnap me and expect me to be fine with it! And kissing me? Way over the goddamn line. I don't care how hot you are, if you're an asshole who kidnaps people, there is no way this," I motion between us, "is happening." At that note I turn and take off down a random path, running. I dodge a tree branch but I trip over a log, rolling down a hill. I land right into the arms of a preteen kid.

"Hi, I'm Henry. Do you know where Pan is?" This adorable kid asks, looking as scared as I am.

"Look kid, I'm kinda on the run so, please, if you see the bastard, I wasn't here." I reply breathlessly.

"Take me with. He wants me for something, but I don't know what. Greg and Tamara didn't know either." He pleads with these big adorable brown eyes and I can't refuse him.

"Fine, but you gotta keep up. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Off we go." We start running, turning down random paths at random intervals. An arrow flies past my head, impaling itself on the tree in front of us. A wild cackle tells me that the boys are behind us and closing in. I grab Henry's arm and pull him behind a tree with me, holding my hand over his mouth. We listen as the boys run right past us, holding our breaths until their footsteps die away.

"That was close. Way too close." He nods, agreeing with me. I bend down to catch my breath. "I don't run. It's not in my nature. I'm a swimmer, Henry, not a runner." I wheeze, choking on my lack of saliva.

"Henry?" I ask, stars filling my sight.

"Yes?" He responds, frowning.

"Run." The world goes black and I collapse, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>'Aya, wake up. It's time to wake up.' Peter's irritated voice repeats itself in my head. Wake up, wake up, wake up<em>. "Wake Up!" His voice roars, shaking me by my shoulders. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Go away." I moan, brushing him off. He sighs in relief and takes me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Is she okay?" I hear someone ask.

"I'm fine." I answer them, my eyes never leaving Peter's face. His grey eyes meet my green ones, and he picks me up bridal style.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, love." He murmurs, and I roll my eyes.

"Smartass." I close my eyes, smiling. He laughs loudly, maneuvering me through a door and down some steps.

"Open your eyes, Aya bird." He whispers and I oblige, gasping at what I see. It's a room. More specifically, my dream room. A twin sized bed with a fluffy black comforter, a bookcase filled with classics, floating lanterns, and a ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"Behind that door is a bathroom, and a well. You'll have to fetch your bathwater from the well, but I've enchanted it so it's always the perfect temperature and never runs dry." He says sheepishly after he sets me down onto my bed. He takes my hand and presses it against his cheek.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." I tell him defiantly. He smirks at me.

"Is that a challenge?" He leans down so his face is just centimeter away from mine. "I won your heart once already, Aiden. Even if you've forgotten, I haven't." He licks his lips and his eyes twinkle. He pulls away and stands up. "I've got a celebration to get to, love. But before I go, I have something to give you." He pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket and sets it on my bedside table. He looks at me as if he has something to say, but seems to swallow his words before leaving. I manage to last a full two minutes before opening the parchment. There is a drawing much like the ones I saw this morning, but it isn't of a girl, it's of a woman holding her twin children. Names are written along the bottom; _Aya, Liliana, and Rumplestiltskin._

**A/N: Tell me what you think in the reviews below, and don't forget to follow the story and share it with your friends! For the next chapter, I'm thinking 3 reviews will suffice. Thank you, my lovelies.**


End file.
